


Wards of Winter Stags

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: On a whim before leaving Westeros Arya decided to say goodbye to Gendry. Of course she found him in the forge, hammering away on some metal, shirt off, muscles rippling with every strike.“Lord Baratheon.” She said cockily, leaning her shoulder against a wooden pillar.“Milady?” He grinned back at her.She explained her plans to leave, she explained to him that she wasn’t rejecting him, just his preposition to be the Lady of Storms End.“So, if I were to leave on your ship with you?” Gendry began stepping towards her.Arya noticed sweat trickling down the grime of his forehead and chest. She stiffened.“I’m not asking you to marry me again, Arya. But I’m asking if it could be a possibility?” He asked cupping her cheek in his hand.That had been two years ago. They’d sailed West of Westeros, hitting lands unmapped. Mostly there was just sea, but they’d mapped a few new islands.Some of the crew had not taken too kindly to a female Captain, even when they knew what they signed up for, these men also didn’t like the fact that Arya had taken on female crew members. Mostly they behaved, or at least checked themselves before they took their actions too far. Until one night changed it all.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, arya stark/gendry baratheon
Comments: 41
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not going North.” Arya said softly looking up at Jon Snow.

“What?” He asked shock cloaking his eyes.

“I’m not going back to Winterfell Jon.” She said clearly.

“Where then?” Jon was frowning down at her. He reached out to lay one hand on her shoulder and the second coming around the rest on the back of her head, tilting her face up to meet her eyes.

“What’s West of Westeros?” Arya asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“I don’t know.” Jon Snow almost choked.

“No One does.” Arya gave her brother Bran, sitting off to the side, a knowing smile. Bran returned the smile, for he knew that Arya had once been No One, and Bran himself was the one who told her what _was_ West of Westeros.

“Arya why are you doing this?” Sansa asked softly, stepping forward.

Arya moved away from her brother to come face to face with her sister. Only, it was more Arya’s face to Sansa’s chest..

“I need to live. I’m choosing life.” Arya said quite simply, her mind flickering to the last conversation she’d had with Sandor Clegane. Arya saw two choices flash before her eyes again. 

_Black vs White._

_Death vs Life._

_Sandor vs Gendry._

_Gendry._ Arya thought.

Arya’s attention was brought back to her family when her sister cleared her throat.

“Huh? What?” Arya blinked.

“I asked when you were leaving.” Sansa prompted.

“On the morrow.” Arya sighed, almost contentedly.

“You’ll be welcomed back in the North anytime.” Sansa told her.

“Only if no one calls me Princess.” Arya smiled.

“I can’t make any promises, sister.” Sansa smiled back before bending slightly to pull her into an embrace. “I know we’ve had our differences, but don’t be a stranger.”

Arya pulled away from her sister, but gently. She smiled at her three remaining siblings in turn.

“I love you all. But I have to do something for me now.” She said calmly.

“Princess.” A voice called.

Arya spun on her heels, ready to scold whoever the man was, but on noting it to be Ser Davos she held her tongue.

“Ser Davos.” Arya responded politely.

“I heard your to sea?” The old captain asked.

“I am Ser, thinking of signing up?” Arya asked in jest.

“Oh no, not me! Too old now!” The man smiled at her. “I’ve a few acquaintances whom may be of help to you.”

“Send them to my ship by first light, I’ll give them a once over.” She replied.

“Will do.” He nodded.

“Ser Davos,” Arya said as he was about to leave. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I would find Lord Baratheon would you?”

“Oh, I think you know where to find him, lass.” Davos answered before bowing his head and leaving.

_Why didn’t I think of that first?_ Arya asked herself heading towards the forge of the Red Keep, which had miraculously remained mostly undamaged in the firebombing of Kings Landing.

Arya paused at the entry to the forge. She saw him immediately. His muscles were rolling with every strike of his hammer, she could see the sweat dripping down his forehead and the way his ink-black hair clung to his forehead.

“Lord Baratheon.” She said cockily, after drinking his bare upper body in for a few minutes.

He immediately stopped what he was doing, slowly allowing his eyes to drift up from her feet to rest on her face.

“Milady.” He smiled back fondly at her. But she could see something underneath the smile, a hurt. A hurt Arya knew she’d caused.

“How come you’re here?” She asked.

“I’m a smith. This is a forge.” He replied simply.

“You’re a Lord.” She teased.

“Can’t I be both?” He shrugged.

“Don’t think you can.” She grinned.

“You sure? Or are you just making rules up? Like how you can’t be with me because you’re not a Lady?” he asked, his voice started lightly, but was almost bitter by the end.

 _Ow._ Arya thought.

“Gendry I-“ She began.

“Don’t.” He said sadly.

“No, please Gendry, please let me say my piece, it’s now or never. Once I leave this forge, I may never come back, and you need to know how I feel. Seven Hells, I need to admit to myself that I even feel!” Arya pleaded.

“Go on.” Gendry replied cautiously, moving to lean his back against a large wooden beam.

“I never meant to reject you Gendry! I only meant to reject the offer to be a Lady. I love you, I do.. I have for a long time, I think. You were my best friend, my equal; we protected one another. You teased me; you made me laugh but above all, you made me live. I’m sorry that I hurt you, Gods I am sorry! And I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I had to kill Cercei, if I didn’t.. my list wouldn’t have been complete, I wouldn’t have been able to move on. But she’s gone, and I need to embrace life..”

Gendry had a half amused look on his face.

“What?” She whispered.

“Am I life?” He responded.

“I don’t know.” She replied.

“Arya,” Gendry pushed himself off of the pillar, making his way closer to her. He enveloped her in his arms, holding her close to his chest. “I told you none of it meant anything without you.”

“Huh?” She tilted her face up to his.

“Being a Lord, if I’m not with you what difference does it make? The only reason I thought it would be good to be a Lord is that it would make me worthy of you.”

Arya frowned. Not this again. They’d had a similar conversation years previous. Arya had asked Gendry to come home with her, told him she could be his family, he’d responded “You wouldn’t be my family. You’d be Milady.”.

“You _are_ and have _always_ been worthy. _You’re_ the _only_ person worthy of me. I don’t want no one else. For me it’s you or no one.” Arya protested.

Gendry frowned a moment, before bending down to lift Arya up into his arms. He lifted her onto a works bench before stepping forward and roughly locking his lips on hers.

“I love you.” He murmured against her lips.

“I’m leaving.” She said sadly after they’d finished their kiss, their foreheads resting against one another’s.

“I’ll come with you.” He responded quietly.

“You can’t.” She hesitated.

“Why?”

“Because..”

“Come on Arya, surely a Princess can do better than because.” Gendry said sarcastically echoing something she’d said not all that long ago.

Arya sighed at him, but lent in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

“I’m going sailing, West of Westeros. And you, you have lands to run, people to take care of.” Arya responded.

“I don’t care. I told you, none of it is worth anything if I’m not with you.”

Arya frowned slightly stepping backwards.

“What if.. We can.. We could be betrothed? I can leave, sail, do what I need to do. You can go to the Storm Lands, learn to be a Lord.. then when I return we can marry.” Arya suggested.

“No.” Gendry said firmly. “I’m coming with you. When I say ‘not with you’, I mean physically Arya.”

Arya’s grey eyes searched his deep blue ones.

“Who will rule the Storm Lands?” Arya asked almost quietly.

“Davos.” Gendry replied certainly. “I would trust no other.”

Arya nodded in agreement.

“So, if I were to leave on your ship with you?” Gendry began stepping towards her.

Arya noticed sweat trickling down the grime of his forehead and chest. She stiffened.

“I’m not asking you to marry me again, Arya. But I’m asking if it could be a possibility?” He asked cupping her cheek in his hand.

“Good. It’s a possibility Gendry.” She’d replied.

“Arya.. about what you said.” Gendry said rubbing the back of his neck as they waited at the dock before embarking her ship _The Nymeria_.

“Which part?” Arya frowned.

“The betrothal?” Gendry said nervously.

“What of it?”

“Did you mean it?”

“I said it didn’t I?”

Gendry frowned. He knew so little about the politics and games of the nobles of Westeros, Arya could see this on his face, but sometimes she liked to tease him into suffering a little.

“But does it.. does it..” He stuttered.

“Oh lad!” Davos almost sighed behind him, before clapping him on the shoulder. “You and the Wolf Princess are betrothed.”

Arya smiled at him as his face lit up, before she had a chance to say anything Gendry had scooped her up into his arms.

“Captain?” A man’s voice came from behind her, she banged lightly on Gendry’s chest for him to release her.

“Meryn.” Arya greeted the young man who was to be her navigator.

“We’re all loaded ready to sail.” Meryn declared.

“We’ll be along shortly.” Arya said watching him return to her ship.

“Your family not coming girl?” Davos asked kindly.

“We said our goodbyes last night.” She said before pulling the old man in for a hug. “I’ll look after him.” She whispered into his ear.

“I thank you Captain Arya.” He smiled back at her.

Arya beamed back at him, Captain is far better than Lady, Arya thought to herself.

“My Lord,” Davos said turning to Gendry, “I shall look after Storms End and the Storm Lands in your absence, but I’m expecting _at least_ the two of you back one day.” Davos said to Gendry. Arya noted tears threatening his eyes.

“C’mere lad.” Davos said pulling Gendry roughly to his chest.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Two years had passed out on _The Nymeria_. By now Arya and Gendry been married 18 months, Arya was Captain of _The Nymeria_ with Gendry as her Second. They’d sailed West of Westeros, hitting lands unmapped. Mostly there was just sea, but they’d mapped a few new islands along the way, sending the scrolls and maps back to Westeros.

Some of the crew had not taken too kindly to a female Captain, even when they knew what they signed up for, these men also didn’t like the fact that Arya had taken female crew members on board. Some of these men kept trying to defer their loyalties to Gendry, who would brush them aside turning directly to Arya. Gendry knew she was the Captain and he was her Second. Gendry knew that he would follow Arya’s every last whim. Peace was mostly kept on board, Arya and Gendry both chipped in with their fair share of work, and on a whole Arya tried to rule her ship justly, asking for input and advice from all of the crew members. Arya had had to punish a few men for making unwanted advances on some of the female crew, however most of them checked themselves before they went too far.

* * *

“Do you think we’ll ever return to Westeros?” Gendry asked Arya one night as they were in bed. They were both naked having collapsed back onto the bed after having sex, entangled in one another's limbs.

“Really?” Arya cocked an eyebrow.

“What?” Gendry frowned.

“You’re asking me that now?”

“Yeah well.. I’m trying to stop my cock from getting hard again..”

“Are you now?” Arya asked with a wolfish smirk, slowly allowing her hands to creep down her husband’s chest.

“Ar-ya!” He groaned.

Arya grinned and continued her decent down to his hips, positioning herself so she was kneeling over him.

“Did you hear that?” Arya shot upright from her position over her husband.

“Someone’s screaming.” Arya stood bolt upright.

She nudged Gendry from their bed. She grabbed some clothes, needle and a cloak, sliding her feet into her boots, Gendry rolled off the bed pulling on a pair of breeches before grabbing a cloak and his war hammer. The two of them sped from their cabin, listening for the source of the woman’s screams.

Arya found a man forcing himself upon the girl, Gendry ripped the man clean from the girl immediately putting him in restraints. Arya bent to check on the girl.

“Hey, hey.. are you okay? Did he..?” Arya asked hesitantly.

The girl had tears streaming down her cheeks. Arya studied her for a moment. She was of an age with Arya, her hair was blonde and her eyes a bluey-grey, her features were rather average as was her height. Arya thought momentarily on her name, Johanna, Johanna Darry.

“Johanna, can you stand?” Arya said softly.

The girl nodded.

“Come with me.” Arya said softly leading her away.

“Take him to the hold.” Arya ordered Gendry over her shoulder.

Arya led Johanna to her own chamber.

“Here, sit.” She said lowering her into a chair.

“Can I get you anything, Johanna?” Arya asked.

“I.. I’m so cold.” The girl responded hesitantly.

Arya removed her cloak handing it to the girl, Arya studded her again for a moment before perching herself on the edge of her bed facing the girl.

“Did he rape you Johanna?” Arya asked voice full of concern.

The girl looked up at her, visibly shaking.

“Ye-yes.” She stuttered.

Arya swore standing up.

“He’s going to pay for this.” Arya said sternly.

“He’s in the hold.” Gendry said entering the cabin.

“Hey, Johanna will you be okay if I leave you here with Gendry? I need to go and sort this out.” Arya asked.

Johanna gave a small nod.

“I won’t be long.” Arya said leaving the room.

Arya made her way down the ship to the hold, her face was set in a stern expression, she didn’t pass many people at this time of morning, but the few crew on the night shift noted her face and quickly retreated out of her path.

“Willem Stone. Am I right?” Arya said icily.

The man did not respond through the iron bars.

“Are you Willem Stone?” Arya repeated just as icily.

Still no reply came.

“Do you know who is speaking to you? Do you know what I can do? Do you know what we do to rapers on my ship Willem?” Arya asked her eyes shooting daggers into the dark cell.

“You’re just a little bitch, you won’t touch me. Likely you’ll ger yer usband’ to fucking kill me.” The man slurred through the bars.

Arya threw her head back and let out a deep chortle.

“Oh, I will enjoy tomorrow once you’ve sobered up, Stone. Enjoy your cock whilst you still have one.” Arya said softly before leaving the hold.

Arya slipped her way back into her cabin. Gendry was pacing back and forth, she noticed Johanna slumped in the chair.

“She’s fallen asleep.” Gendry whispered.

“Come on, come with me, let her sleep.” Arya said taking his hand and leading him out of the chamber up onto the ship’s deck.

“What are you going to do?” Gendry asked solemnly.

“He’ll be executed.” Arya said flatly.

“You warned them.” Gendry responded with a nod.

“I did.” She agreed. “Before I kill him, I’ll chop his balls off. Don’t think needle will get through his cock but he deserves pain for what he did to that poor girl.”

“It’ll serve as warning if any of the others get any ideas.”

The two of them stood in silence staring off into the sea, Gendry wrapped his arms around her from behind, almost protectively.

“I don’t get why a man would force himself upon a woman.” Arya said scowling at the water.

“Oh Arya.” Gendry sighed, “you’re just too innocent some days.”

Arya spun herself around to face him, she cocked an eyebrow at him inviting him to remember what they’d been doing less than two hours previous.

“Oh. Trust me, I know you’re not. But I think sometimes you forget to see the bad in others.” Gendry replied.

“I trust no one beyond you. How do I not see the bad?” Arya frowned.

“It’s different. Arya, growing up I saw women being raped on the streets, I saw children being beaten.. I saw all these things that made me know that people were evil, not everyone but there were a lot of evil people around. But you, you grew up in a castle, where everyone bowed and respected you. No one would dare do anything like that in front of the Little Lady of Winterfell.” Gendry explained.

Arya’s frown deepened as she thought on his words.

“I know. I had a privileged childhood, but I’m not that clueless Gendry. Remember, we traveled together for years, I saw what you saw. I saw women being mistreated, maybe not raped, but bad enough. And I still don’t understand it!” Arya protested.

Gendry ran his fingers softly through her hair.

“I don’t really understand it either Ar. The other women I was with, they were all paid for.. I guess I feel ashamed of that, but they knew what they were getting into. The only woman I ever really wanted was you. It was always you, I think I realised it that day at Acorn Hall.”

“Acorn Hall?” Arya gasped.

“That dress.. I realised you had gone from a scrawny little boy, to a skinny little girl, to a young woman who needed feeding!! And when you pushed me over and we were wrestling, I was tickling you.. Gods Ar.. I don’t know how I controlled myself! I wanted to kiss you so badly in that moment.” Gendry almost gushed.

“You liked the dress?” Arya frowned.

“You looked like a proper little lady. For the first time. But it wasn’t the dress.. it was.. the realisation of it all I suppose.”

Arya cocked her head at him, gazing up into his eyes. His eyes were locked on hers, she searched his face. He was essentially the very same young man she’d met all those years ago; he’d put on weight and muscle in the time between and grown more handsome if that was even possible. But Arya knew she was a very different person. She’d been disguised as a boy when they met; her hair cut short; her clothes filthy and her face tear stained. Gendry was the first to work out that she was a girl, he’d been kind and protective of her before hand, but once he knew she was a girl his protectiveness increased. Gendry would have watched her transform from “boy”, to a girl, she’d reached womanhood whilst a prisoner at Harrenhal, so Gendry had essentially been there to see her turn into a woman too. Arya remembered the way she would watch Gendry in the forge at Harrenhal, she’d never had any interest in men before, but suddenly she’d watch Gendry shirtless working at his forge, sweat trickling down his sculpted chest and something would stir in her stomach. She’d sneak in to watch him work, trying to coyly avoid being seen by him. Much later, it had been Gendry who had melted her ice cold heart after she’d become No-One. Her family had started to thaw it, but it wasn’t until she spotted her Smith riding into Winter Town with his ink-black hair and deep blue eyes that her heart truly began to thaw. They’d flirted for days, until she had the courage to proposition him. Yet, that was only because she believed she would die the next day. Gendry was the only man she’d ever loved, the only man she’d ever been with. She’d resolved many years ago that she would never meet anyone else, it was him for her, no one else.

“Where did you go?” Gendry asked kissing her lightly on the nose.

“Harrenhal.. then Winterfell.” She replied.

Gendry bit his lip.

“I love you so much.” Arya blurted suddenly pushing herself up to kiss him hard.

“What’s that for?” He chuckled.

“For being you. For protecting me when we were kids; for making me human again; for loving me.” She said wide eyed.

“You never needed protecting.” He smiled softly.

“No,” she agreed, “but you tried all the same.”

“When I recruited you all to my crew, you knew you would be working under a female Captain, you knew there would be female crew members, and I warned you what would happen if you broke any of my rules. I feel that I have been a fair and just Captain, I mostly rule my ship democratically allowing you all to help make my decisions, but this is where I draw the line!” Arya was stood up near the ships wheel, looking down at her crew on the main deck.

“Bring him out.” Arya ordered.

People began parting as Willem Stone was led up the stairs from the hold.

The man looked ragged, he looked like he’d been crying; obviously having sobered up over night. His brown hair was plastered to his forehead and his brown eyes were darting about the deck.

“Willem Stone.” Arya addressed the man.

He lifted his head to acknowledge her.

“You stand accused of rape on board my ship. How do you answer this accusation?” Arya asked.

“I-“ His eyes were darting around, searching for an ally, everyone was either looking up at Arya or staring at the deck. Willem had no defence, Arya and Gendry had caught him in the act. Arya watched the man as he searched for something to say.

“This ship is an abomination.” Willem spat on to the deck.

Arya smiled lightly.

“Willem Stone, you will be castrated then executed.” Arya announced. “Everyone else should heed this. I will not stand for this sort of behaviour on my ship. If anyone else breaks this rule they will meet the same fate. And if any of you are suddenly uneasy with a female captain, you may disembark at our next port. Is that understood?”

“Aye Captain.” The crew answered.

“I’m proud of you, you handled that well.” Gendry said later that day as they were sat in their cabin.

“Do you think there’ll be any more trouble?” Arya asked concerned.

“I don’t think there should be any more trouble. But we didn’t expect this to begin with, did we?” Gendry responded.

“Maybe we should have thought about it.” Arya replied glumly.

“It’ll be fine Ar, I don’t think there should be more trouble.” Gendry soothed her wrapping his arms around her.

“Do you think we should turn back? Return to Westeros?” Arya worried her bottom lip.

“You’re the Captain. This is your journey. Are you ready to return?” Gendry asked.

Arya frowned, thinking.

“Will I ever be ready?” Arya whispered into her husband’s chest.

“I don’t know, we’ve been through a lot. But whatever you decide, I’ll be by your side.” Gendry kissed the top of her head.

* * *

“Captain, I must speak with you.” Johanna approached her on the deck of the ship one day a couple of months on.

“Johanna?” Arya frowned. “Did you wish to come to my cabin?”

“Please.” The girl whispered.

“I’ve not had my moons blood in two turns.” The girl whispered once they were in Arya’s cabin.

“Oh, Johanna.” Arya’s heart broke for the girl. “I’ll go get my Maester. Stay here.”

“Shit.” Arya muttered to herself as she left her cabin heading towards the Maester’s chambers.

“Arya!” Gendry spotted her, sweeping her up into his arms.

“What’s wrong?” He set her down immediately.

“I think Johanna is with child.” Arya said quietly.

“Shit.” Gendry responded. “I’ll fetch the Maester, go back to her.”

Arya nodded turning back. Arya’s thoughts took over her walk back to the cabin. She thought back to the one month when her moons blood had been late. She and Gendry had been married a few moons, but Arya knew at 20 she was far too young to have a child. She’d panicked for days, not even telling Gendry about it, but her blood came eventually a week late. Since then she’d been extra cautious with her moon tea. Arya knew the girl was just a year older than her, and if she was with child the child was conceived in a way most evil; Arya couldn’t even begin to wonder the terror Johanna must feel.

* * *

Arya grew close with Johanna throughout her pregnancy. The girl couldn’t carry out most of her usual duties, but still wished to be helpful. Arya sort to teach her new skills, she improved her reading and writing, allowing her to help out with some of her tasks.

“Arya, I’m scared.” Johanna declared one morning as they were sat at Arya’s desk, Johanna’s hand was roaming over her swollen stomach.

“Johanna, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Arya smiled lightly at her.

“What if something happens to me?” She asked. “What will happen to my babe?”

“Jo, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Arya grasped her hand and looked into her bluey-grey eyes, “If anything happens to you, Gendry and I will take your child as our ward. We will care for the child just as you would. I promise you.”

Johanna gasped slightly.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, you’re young and healthy.” Arya reassured her.

* * *

A moon later Arya and Gendry were fast asleep in their chamber when a knock at the door roused them. Arya rose from the bed, pulling a cloak around her before heading to the door.

“Captain, the Maester wishes for you to come to his chamber immediately.” Old Rick, the ships cook said.

“I’ll be there now Rick.” Arya replied turning back to her chamber.

Arya pulled her boots on quickly, nudging Gendry awake.

“I think Jo’s babe is coming. I’m going to the Maester’s chamber.” Arya declared.

Gendry sat up, the blanket falling off his body pooling in his bare lap. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Did you want me to come with you?” He frowned.

“No. You don’t need to see this,” She replied, “maybe save it for our own babe.”

“Huh?” Gendry went wide eyed.

Arya turned halfway towards the door, she had a mischievous look on her face, she shook her head at her sleepy shocked looking husband, “I mean one day.”

“Oh. Good.” He yawned and collapsed back onto the bed.

“Maester?” Arya called entering his cabin.

She could already hear Johanna’s groans as she opened the door.

“Captain, she doesn’t look good.” The Maester said quietly.

Arya hurried past the Maester to Johanna’s bedside.

“Arya.” The girl gasped.

Arya looked down at her, her skin was both pale and bright red, she was clammy and plastered in sweat. Arya reached out and smoothed her hair flat.

“Hey Jo.” She said taking her hand.

“I’m going to die.” Johanna gasped.

Arya looked over her shoulder to the Maester, who looked grim, then back to the girl labouring in front of her.

“Come on Jo, be strong. Come on, I’m here.” Arya soothed her.

“Arya, my.. my babe.. look after the babe..” Johanna groaned.

“She’ll be lucky if either of them survive this My Lady.” The Maester said quietly.

“Maester, do your best.” Arya ordered. “And it’s Captain, I’m not a Lady.”

Johanna laboured through the night and into the next day. At last a babe arrived, bright red and covered with blood, as were the sheets. The babe was crying instantly, she seemed fine.

“Ar- Arya-“ Johanna rasped.

“Hey,” Arya bent to soothe her, “you have a daughter.”

“I’m.. lemme..”

“Maester, bring her over.” Arya ordered reaching out for the babe, she placed her on Johanna’s chest, with a hand holding her safely.

“Pretty.. Elia..” Johanna sighed.

Arya felt the babe’s weight fully on her hand, noting Johanna’s arms going limp. Her skin was waxy and pale as moonlight.

“Maester,” Arya called lifting the babe up into her arms.

“Captain, she’s.. leave, take the babe. I’ll come find you.” The Maester said.

The babe had been swaddled in cloth, Arya clutched her to her chest retreating from the chamber. Slowly she made her way back to her and Gendry’s cabin, tears were beginning to drip down her cheeks. She opened the door to find the chamber empty. She turned to find the first crew member she could see.

“Tell my husband he’s needed in our chambers. It’s urgent.” Arya ordered, not even seeing who she’d been talking to.

Arya perched herself on the edge of her bed holding the child loosely to her chest. The babe had stopped crying and seemed to relax in Arya’s arms. If Johanna is dead.. how will we even feed a newborn babe? Arya thought worriedly. Surely the Maester would know a way? Maybe they were close to land? What if I have to raise this babe? How am I going to raise a babe? How? All the thoughts were rushing through Arya’s head. She laid the babe onto the bed and knelt on the floor before her. She took the child in, she had no hair and her eyes were a pale blue.. she looks almost perfect Arya thought lightly touching her tiny button nose with her index finger. She heard a door open and turned to see Gendry stood there studying the two of them.

“Gendry.” She cried standing up, practically throwing herself into his arms.

“Why is the babe here? Is Johanna..?” He asked cautiously.

“She’s not looking good.” Arya worried her lip.

Arya noted Gendry’s gaze fall on the child.

“What is it?” He asked nodding towards her.

Arya pulled him over to the bed and down to the floor. The two of them looked at the babe.

“Her name is Elia Darry.” Arya said.

Gendry nodded and reached out a finger for the babe to take in her tiny hand.

The two of them were cooing over the tiny babe, the three of them had taken to each other relatively quickly, when the door knocked.

“Enter.” Arya called.

“Captain,” Robb Duur, a middle aged crew member with a flat nose and almond eyes, stepped through the door, “Maester asks for you.”

“Thank you Robb.” Arya responded dismissing him.

Arya turned back to Elia with a furrowed brow.

“You don’t think Johanna is-“ Gendry began before stopping abruptly.

“Come on,” Arya took to her feet, “bring Elia, I hope she’s okay.”

“Maester.” Arya said as she stepped into his chambers.“Did you bring the babe, Captain?” He asked.

“Yes. Jo? Is she still with us?” Arya asked concerned as Gendry followed her into the room cooing down to little Elia in his arms.

“She is, she’s weak. I think she can feed the babe, but we need to find land soon.” The Maester replied.

“I’ve already instructed Meryn to head for the nearest port.” Arya responded taking Elia from Gendry.

“Is there anything we can do Maester?” Arya heard Gendry ask as she took the babe through a curtain towards Johanna.

“Just look after the babe.” The Maester responded following Arya.

“Hey Jo.” Arya said softly sinking into a chair beside the bed. “I’ve brought Elia to see you.” Arya looked down at Johanna, she was still deathly pale, but now appeared far less waxy than she’d been before.

“Eli-ahh.” Johanna sighed as Arya placed the babe at her chest.

“She’s so pretty, isn’t she.” Arya smiled running a hand lightly over the babe’s head.

“You.. you’ll look after.. her.. right?” Johanna rasped.

“Of course Jo! Gendry and I will look after her until you’re well enough.” Arya responded.

“Arya..” Johanna shook her head, almost as though admitting defeat.

“No.” Arya said sternly. “You will be okay. We’re heading for port, you will be fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Elia! No!” Arya laughed chasing the toddler across the deck, Gendry came from the opposite direction swiping her up into his arms.

“You little tyke!” He said throwing her softly into the air before catching her immediately.

Elia let out a high pitched giggle.

“Papa! Again.” She demanded.

“Seven hells girl, you’ll be the death of me!” Gendry teased before throwing her upwards once more.

“Captain.” A voice came from behind her. Arya turned to see Old Rick carrying a little boy in his arms. “Benjen woke up, he was crying for you.”

Arya turned to take the small boy from the cooks arms.

“Thank you Rick.” Arya smiled. “Did you want mama?” Arya cooed at the little boy.

Immediately the boy nuzzled his blonde curls into Arya’s neck.

“Silly boy, shouldn’t have woken up.” Arya said kissing his head.

“Captain, we’ll be at port within the hour.” Meryn declared.

Arya rose her gaze, up ahead she could see King’s Landing appearing. The Red Keep stood out prominently. Arya swallowed, fear building in the pit of her stomach. She tightened her grip on Benjen.

“Thank you Meryn.” She almost choked out.

Gendry came to stand beside her, Elia was sat on his shoulders, he wrapped an arm around Arya letting it rest on her slightly swollen stomach.

“What are you scared of?” He asked softly.

“Everything and nothing, my love.” She replied.

“Come on, we’d all best get changed. We can’t meet the King like this, can we?” Gendry asked dramatically, mostly talking to Elia.

“Do I get to wear my dress?” Elia asked wide eyed.

“Sure.” Arya laughed.

“Will you wear a dress, Mama?” Elia asked her.

“Unlikely!” Gendry snorted.

“Oi!” Arya swatted his arm.

Arya and Gendry were escorted into the King’s personal chamber when they arrived at the castle, along with Elia and Benjen.

“Where’s the king?” Elia demanded.

“Shh, you have to wait. And don’t forget to be polite.” Gendry said softly to her.

“Pft.” Arya huffed lowering herself into a chair.

“Don’t stand.” A voice came from behind her.

“Unlikely!” Arya said throwing herself upright and practically running in the direction of her youngest surviving brother.

“It’s good to see you sister.” King Brandon Stark smiled up at her from his wheeled chair.

Arya bent down to hug him.

“It’s good to see you too, brother.” She beamed.

“Lord and Lady Baratheon.” Another voice came from behind them.

“I’m not a Lady, Lord Tyrion.” Arya responded.

“Captain and Vice-Captain Baratheon is it then? Or would you prefer Princess Arya?” The Imp teased.

“If there weren't any children present I’d truly show you my irk.” Arya flared.

“Children?” Tyrion’s eyebrows shot up.

“Ah yes.” Bran smiled. “My sister and her husband have two wards.”

“Wards? Oh, okay then.” Tyrion’s eyebrows retreated back to a normal position.

Arya bent to pick Benjen up off of the chair she’d earlier placed him in and made her way to the table across the room.

“Of course, My Lord, I am with child.” Arya announced nonchalantly.

“What?” Tyrion asked. “I need a drink and a chair!”

Everyone had settled in around the table set up in Bran’s private dining room, Tyrion finally had wine in his hand and someone had given Elia some parchment and charcoal.

“Make sure she doesn’t rub it over her face again.” Arya said quietly to Gendry.

“I did it _once_ Mama.” Elia responded.

Arya rolled her eyes cursing the girl’s good hearing.

“Arya,” Bran addressed her, “Sansa and Jon are travelling South. They should be here by tomorrow.”

“I thought Jon had been banished?” Arya frowned.

“The Unsullied have left, I pardoned our dear brother. Although, he remains North of the Wall, mostly.” Bran responded.

“You knew I was coming?” Arya asked.

“Of course.”

“You knew about Elia and Benjen?”

“Yes.”

“Did you know I was with child?”

“I knew before you.”

“Oh good!” Arya threw her hands up dramatically.

“How much do the others know?” Gendry asked.

“They know the two of you left together, and that you’re returning. That is all.” Bran responded flatly.

Arya nodded. Half thankful that Bran hadn’t been telling everyone about her life this past five years, but also cursing him because it meant she’d have to relay her tales to them all.

“Well, if Jon and Sansa aren’t arriving until tomorrow, can we just leave the talking until we’re all together?” Arya asked. Telling her stories just once would be far easier than having to do it over and over.

“Of course,” Bran smiled lightly. “The Castellan of Storm’s End will also be here by the morow.”

“Davos?” Gendry beamed.

“Yes Good-Brother.” Bran raised his face to meet his eyes.

“Gods, how am I meant to explain all of this?” Arya asked pacing in her and Gendry’s chamber that evening, Elia and Benjen were asleep in an adjoining room.

“Calm down.” Gendry tried to soothe her.

“How am I meant to calm? I’m about to see my whole family, who I abandoned at 19!” Arya raged.

“Calm down, you’ll distress the babe!” Gendry said softly stopping her pacing by placing his arms around her.

“Seven hells.” She groaned into his chest.

“It’s not all that complicated Arya.” Gendry half laughed.

“I left telling them I was choosing life, that I wanted to live, that I had to do something for me.” Arya said, “I left, in their eyes a maid of 19-“ Gendry snorted knowing she had not been a maid knowing full well he’d taken her maidenhead months earlier. “Shut up.” she frowned.

“Sorry, continue.” Gendry kissed her lightly.

“Now I’m coming back, married with two children and a babe in my stomach!” Arya pushed Gendry away. “It’s _your_ fault.”

“Hey, I can only lay claim to the husband bit and the babe in your belly.” Gendry began to protest. “The other two.. ah I’ll take the blame for them too! I fell in love with them both the moment you brought them to me.”

Arya flashed him a smug smile.

“It was just like back when we were travelling in the Riverlands.. adding orphans to our pack.. How could I say no? They made you smile like I’ve only seen you smile at me..”


	4. Chapter 4

“So, I’m meeting a Queen and another King today?” Elia frowned down at her breakfast.

“Yes.” Arya responded.

“And they’re your sister and brother?” Elia asked.

“Yes.”

“And that’s your brother.” Elia pointed at Bran.

“Yeah..” Arya cringed knowing where this was going.

Arya watched as the little girl held up three fingers,  “Makes you a Princess. Three times.”

Arya frowned but didn’t reply.

“Does that make me a Princess?” Elia asked.

“Yes, of course it does! Princess Elia Stark-Baratheon.” Bran responded.

“I’m not a Princess.” Arya huffed to Benjen, because no one else was going to listen to her.

The one-year old stood in her lap and almost began bouncing up and down, as though he was excited.

“Not you too!” she murmured to him.

The babe responded by reaching his little hand out to rest on Arya’s cheek.

“Yeah, I love you too Benji.” She sighed, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Your Grace.” A voice cut through Arya’s attention. “The King Beyond the Wall, Jon Snow and The Queen in the North, Sansa Stark.”

Arya remained seated as Gendry, Tyrion and Elia all rose.

“Brother, Sister.” Bran greeted.

“You’re meant to stand!” Elia almost yelled at her.

“Shh.” Gendry said bending to pick her up.

Arya sighed dramatically setting Benjen on the floor before rising and making her way to bow before her brother and sister.

“Your Graces.” Arya said sarcastically.

“Little sister.” Jon said stepping forward to hug her. Immediately he gently pushed her back, hands on her shoulders and frowned at her. She just shrugged in response.

“Still in breeches sister?” Sansa asked.

“They’re more practical.” Arya cocked her head. “Most of the time.” She saw Gendry blush slightly out of the corner of her eye.

“Lord Baratheon.” Jon said slowly. “How shocked were we all when we found out that you too had gone on a voyage of discovery at the same time as our sister.”

“Uh..” Gendry answered rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

Elia narrowed her eyes at Gendry and Benjen had crawled his way to his feet and was tugging at his leg to stand up. Gendry bent to pick the boy up.

“I’m thinking..” Jon paused looking around the room, “that we all have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Not until Davos gets here.” Arya said before returning to her chair.

Arya watched Jon and Sansa turn to Gendry.

“She’s the boss.” Gendry answered.

“Why?” Elia asked.

“Just is.” Gendry replied.

“Can I be boss?” Elia asked.

“You’re three..”

“Like Mama three princess, right?” Elia sung.  


“Wrong!” Arya responded.

“When are we expecting Ser Davos?” Sansa asked calmly.

“He will arrive shortly. Everyone sit at the table.” Bran responded.

“Really?” Arya huffed pulling herself back to her feet. “This is inhumane Brandon!”

Bran and Gendry both gave her an exasperated look, whilst Jon and Sansa looked on in confusion.

“Princess, how about you draw pictures for everyone?” Bran asked sliding parchment towards Elia.

The little girl beamed in response.

“Come here first.” Arya said softly patting her lap, the girl climbed into her lap and Arya braided her blonde hair back from her face, tying it with a ribbon she’d put in her pocket that morning.

“There you go, I want a picture of a wolf, okay?” Arya kissed the girl on the top of her head before placing her onto her own chair.

“Murrr.” Benjen murmured standing on Gendry’s lap trying to reach for Elia’s charcoal.

“No, you’ll eat it, then everything will be black again.” Arya said looking the boy directly into his muddy brown eyes. He immediately screwed his face up threatening to cry.

“No Benji, don’t.” Arya cooed reaching out for him. “Shh, how about..” she reached into a pocket and pulled out a small wooden wolf toy handing it to the babe who chuckled in response. “See, far less messy, far more fun!”

“It’s weird.” Arya heard Jon whisper.

“She just went from a petulant child to a caring mother in 2 seconds flat.” Sansa responded.

“She does that.” Gendry replied.

“Um, you’re meant to be on _my_ side.” Arya frowned at her husband.

“How’s that taking sides? It’s the truth!” He protested.

“I’m giving up on them all Ben, how about me and you run off and leave them?” Arya asked the little boy, but he was now too engrossed in his toy to even look at her.

“Well damnit, I’m running off on my own!” She said dramatically.

“Like last time? You like to leave out details though, don’t you little sister?” Jon responded.

“In my defence, I never lied. None of you asked who was going with me.” Arya shrugged.

The door opened again.

“Ser Davos Seaworth.” A voice rang out.

Immediately Gendry was on his feet rushing towards Ser Davos.

“Who’s that?” Elia asked climbing onto her chair.

“Elia, don’t stand on chairs.” Arya scolded.

The girl frowned at her defiantly.

“Okay.” Arya sighed, “We don’t stand on _other people’s_ chairs.”

The little girl pouted but sat back down.

“Lady Stark!” Ser Davos said approaching Arya who had now risen to her feet passing Benjen to Gendry, Davos pulled her in for a hug.

“I’m not a Lady.” Arya argued.

“Not a Stark either it seems.” Davos responded.

“Debatable.” Gendry added.

“How long’d it take?” Davos asked.

“Year and a half.” Gendry responded.

“So long?” Davos laughed.

“Have you met her?” Gendry jested.

“Oh shut up!” Arya groaned.

“Okay, seeing as we’re all here, can we get on with it?” Sansa asked impatiently.

Everyone sat around the table, all eyes fell on Arya.

“Why do I feel like I’m on trial?” She asked.

“Because it seems you have a lot to tell.” Jon replied.

“So does Gendry.” Arya protested.

“Yeah, but Gendry isn’t my little sister. I’ll hold judgement on whether we’re still friends until later.” Jon argued.

“Here.” Elia said handing Arya a sheet of parchment.

“That’s not a wolf.” Arya replied.

“I know.” Elia smiled.

Arya looked down at the parchment, Elia had drawn the four of them, and Arya’s bump. Arya smiled at the picture, but said, “I still want my wolf.”

Elia stuck her little tongue out at Arya, who fake gasped before poking her tongue back at the little girl.

“I draw for King Ban now.” Elia said proudly.

Davos coughed and Arya rose her head to look at him.

“Seven Hells!” Arya cursed thinking where to start.

“Where do I start?” Arya whispered to Gendry.

“Try the King’s Road!” Gendry whispered back.

“Raise your hand if you were hunted through the Riverland’s by Goaldcloaks and Lannister men!” Arya said dramatically.

She and Gendry raised their hands.

“Elia, no.” Gendry said pushing her arm lightly to her side after she’d copied them.

“Okay, so a Black Brother took me from King’s Landing right after Father was executed. He cut my hair and told me I was an orphan boy called Arry, he was taking me North to the Wall. Really he was going to take me home, to Winterfell.” Arya began. “Gendry was also in the group with the Brother. The same Brother had come for him, probably at Father’s orders.”

“Why would father have ordered a Black Brother to take Gendry?” Sansa asked.

“He was reading a book on the Histories of the Noble Families of Westeros. Particularly the Baratheon section; when he made the discovery that Joffery, Mycella and Tommen were not Baratheons. Most Baratheon children are born, black of hair,” she pointed to Gendry’s head, “and with ocean blue eyes.” She motioned to Gendry’s face. “Cercei’s children had none of these characteristics.”

“Wait.” Jon butted in, “They have blonde hair. Elia has bluey-grey eyes and the babe brown?”

“They’re not ours Jon.” Arya responded matter of factly.

“What?” Tyrion frowned.

“Biologically, they’re not our children.” Arya clarified.

“Elia and Benjen are our wards, they’re orphans.” Gendry added.

“You’re so loving to children that aren’t even your own?” Sansa asked softly.

“Who couldn’t help but love them.” Gendry replied.

“I was there when Elia was born, we’ve raised them both since they were a month old, we treat them as we will our own babe.” Arya said softer than she thought she could be.

“When will your own babe come?” Jon asked.

Arya’s eyes flickered across his face, she knew he’d felt her stomach when he’s hugged her. “Four moons.” She replied.

“You’re with child?” Sansa frowned.

“Yes.” Arya sighed.

“Are you..” Sansa began.

“Married? Yes.” Arya snapped. “Can I just get on with my story, this is irrelevant right now.”

Everyone remained silent, so Arya continued.

“I was the smallest in the party, there were a few boys a few years older than me, they started hassling me. I could handle myself, but some stupid Bull had to stick his oar in and try to defend me. He did that over and over. Eventually, he admitted he knew I was a girl. We both knew the Goldcloaks were after one another, but didn’t know why. Obviously, I knew why they were after me. I told him who I was once I realised he’d known I was a girl and had kept my secret. He kept teasing me, saying he’d have to call me Milady from now on. But he kept my secret. We traveled together for years after that, I’d be here for weeks if I went into all the details. We ended up prisoners at Harrenhal, then we were taken by the Brotherhood Without Banners.”

“Wait,” Jon interrupted, “so not only did Gendry neglect to tell me he knew you, but Beric and Thoros also omitted having known you, and known the two of you together?”

“Well I guess.” Arya responded.

“Don’t forget the Hound.” Gendry added.

“What?” Jon asked.

“I haven’t got to that part yet. You’ll see what a twat he is when I get there.” Arya said motioning to Gendry.

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?” Gendry groaned.

“Hundred more.” Elia answered.

Everyone laughed at that.

“Hey, thought you were always on my side.” Gendry frowned at her.

“Princesses don’t take sides.” Elia announced almost diplomatically.   


“I like her.” Sansa smiled at the little girl, Elia beamed back at the Queen in the North.

“Anyways, we were with the Brotherhood. They were going to ransom me back to Mother and Robb. Gendry told me he was going to stay with the Brotherhood, he’d never had a family, and they needed good men. I told him Robb needed good men too, and that I could be his family. He replied that I wouldn’t be his family..” Arya hesitated, the memory always broke her heart just a little. She thought back to the vulnerable girl she’d been around ten and four, when she told Gendry he could be her family, it had been her way of telling him she loved him.

“I told her, you wouldn’t be my family, you’d be Milady.” Gendry finished the painful memory for Arya. Arya ran her hand across her stomach, silently blaming her emotions on the hormones. “I should have gone with her, I should never have left her.” Gendry said guiltily. “It was the worst mistake I ever made. I ended up getting sold to the Red Woman who used me to do Blood Magic, and I thought Arya to be dead.. until I came to Winterfell five years later.”

Arya could hear the pain in Gendry’s voice, she reached out a hand to him.

“It doesn’t matter, we got back to each other in the end.” She said softly.

Gendry responded with a small smile, and reached out to take a now sleeping Benjen into his arms.

“I escaped from the Brotherhood when they sold Gendry, I ran off and ended up travelling with the Hound who had also been a hostage with the Brotherhood.” Arya said.

“So, Clegane also knew the two of you knew each other?” Jon asked.

Arya shrugged.

“What about you?” Jon turned to Davos. “When you brought him to me, did you know he knew my sister?”

“No your Grace, I didn’t know til’ much later.” Davos answered.

“I traveled with the Hound for a while. Originally he was going to ransom me to Robb and Mother, we arrived at the Twins just after the Red Wedding. Then he was taking me to The Eyrie. We got there just after Aunt Lysa had been killed. He ended up battling Lady Brienne for custody of me.” Arya almost snarled.

“Your Grace?” Lord Commander Ser Lady Brienne of the Kings guard entered the room, “I heard my name.”

“Your Graces, Lord Gendry, Ser Davos.” Brienne bowed around the room.

“What bout me?” Elia asked.

“Elia.” Arya cautioned.

“I’m afraid I don’t know you My Lady.” Brienne said softly.

“Ser Brienne of Tarth, this is my niece, Princess Elia Stark-Baratheon.” Bran announced.

“Oh.” Brienne blushed. “Well, I am sorry Princess.” Brienne bowed to the little girl who beamed back at her.

“Why don’t you join us Brienne? Take a seat.” Sansa said kindly.

“Certainly, My Queen.” The tall woman replied taking a seat.

“You’re tall! Are you really a lady knight?” Elia asked excitedly.

“I am, Princess.” Brienne responded.

“Wow.” The little girl gushed.

“Can I be a knight?” Elia asked looking around the table.

“Maybe one day.” Arya responded.

“Well, if you’re half as fierce as your mother you will be little one.” Davos added.

Elia grinned back at Davos.

“Here King Ban. I drew you a birdie.” Elia slid the parchment towards him. “I draw for Dadvos now.”

“Elia, how many eyes do birdies have?” Sansa asked the girl softly.

“Normal birdies have two,” Elia answered pausing, “Ban birdie have three.”

“What does that mean?” Sansa asked.

“King Ban know.” Elia smiled at Bran.

Arya glanced at Gendry worriedly, Gendry shook his head and shrugged in reply.

“I know.” Bran said flatly. “Thank you Princess.”

“Anyway, Brienne and the Hound were fighting.” Arya continued. “Brienne won, but I didn’t really trust her, after what I’d seen the past few years I wasn’t going to trust anyone. I ran and hid. I returned to Clegane before I left for good though, he was injured and dying. So I robbed him and left him for dead.”

Arya looked around the room, no one seemed to have anything to say.

“I ended up traveling to Bravos, I trained at the House of Black and White for years to become a Faceless Assassin. I returned to Westeros to kill Queen Cersei. Only, I heard Jon had been declared King in the North. So I headed for Winterfell rather than King’s Landing.”

“I met up with Sansa and Bran, Jon had gone North of the Wall and then to meet up with the Dragon Queen. Then..” Arya paused, “you all came back.”

“And Gendry came to Winterfell with Jon?” Sansa pressed.

“Yes. I was ready, waiting for Jon, but then I saw Gendry and everything shifted.” Arya said casually. “All my feelings came flooding back..”

“You have feelings?” Tyrion asked in jest.

“I didn’t, not for a while. I became cold and isolated during my training as a Faceless Man, but being back around my family I started to become the girl I was before, but when Gendry showed up.. I became that person, and more.”

“So that was all before the battle?” Jon asked.

“Yes.” Arya answered.

“So, why didn’t anyone say you knew each other?” Jon pressed.

“I was busy.” Arya shrugged.

“Doing what?” Jon asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Arya grinned.

“Arya.” Gendry groaned.

“Seven hells!” Jon exclaimed.

“It’s not as bad as you’re thinking. Mostly I propositioned him to-“ Arya began.

“Is this the best place for this?” Sansa almost whispered.

Arya frowned, “I only asked him to make me a weapon.”

“Only asked?” Gendry snorted.

“Okay, I practically demanded he make me a weapon whilst he flirted with me and told me that I looked good.” Arya turned to her husband with a wolfish grin.

“And that’s all?” Jon asked with a relieved look on his face.

“Dadvos!” Elia announced as she finished her drawing. “Ship.”

“Oh wow.” Davos said picking the parchment up, “This is some fine work Princess!”

“I draw for Queen next.” Elia grinned.

“Her face is black.” Gendry whispered to Arya.

“Again.” Arya shrugged as Gendry tried to rub the charcoal off of the child’s face.

“No! Noo!” Elia squirmed. “I like it.”

“You can’t see it.” Arya frowned.

Elia just grinned at her.

“So how did you get from only flirting to running away with each other?” Tyrion asked, bringing the conversation back on track.

Gendry and Arya peered at one another.

“That’s why you were nearly late for the battle?” Sansa asked.

“No.” Arya scowled.

“You looked rather pleased with yourself.” Sansa added.

Arya couldn’t help but smile as her mind flashed back to that first night she and Gendry had spent together. Neither of them expected to live past the next day, all caution had been thrown into the wind when Arya decided that she had to confess her feelings. Well, maybe confess wasn’t the right word, Arya thought. They’d found each other that evening, both knowing what the next day would bring. All the feelings Arya had begun to feel many years ago had resurfaced, and the interactions the two of them had had the past couple of weeks had only served to intensify them. The two of them quickly began to flirt with one another, Arya receiving the weapon Gendry had crafted for her before grilling him on where he’d been. She remembered him saying, Last time you saw me, you wanted me to come to Winterfell, Took the long road. She remembered him telling her he was Robert Baratheon’s bastard, and what the Red Woman had done to him. She recalled Gendry’s discomfort when she began to grill him on how many women he’d been with. We’re probably going to die soon, she recalled saying before stepping closer to him, her grey eyes locked on his deep blue ones, I want to know what it’s like before that happens, she’d almost whispered to him. Arya I- he’d begun to respond, before she closed the gap and locked her lips onto his. It was a moment she’d almost been dreaming of for years, and even now five years on married to him, with his babe in her stomach it still made her insides ache with desire.

“Yes,” Sansa’s voice cut through her memories, “that’s the look you had.”

“Shit!” Arya murmured.

“You bastard Baratheon!” Jon exclaimed rising to his feet, the realisation finally hitting him.

“Yes, I believe he was a bastard at the time.” Arya replied.

Gendry rose to his feet looking ashamed as he looked at Jon, “I’m sorry mate.” he said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, clutching Benjen with the other.

“Children, sit. That was five years ago.” Arya said scolding the two men.

They both turned to face her, both looking as though they were about to argue, but sat thinking better of it.

“After..” Gendry began, Arya’s eye’s flickered up to him, she gave him a small nod. “After the battle, I asked her to marry me. After I’d been legitimised, I finally felt like I might be worthy of Arya Stark.”

“You always were.” Arya butted in.

Gendry gave her a weak smile in response, she closed her eyes as another memory flooded her mind. I don’t know how to be Lord of anything! Gendry had said quickly. I hardly know how to use a fork! All I know is that you’re beautiful, and I love you, and none of it will be worth anything if you’re not with me! Arya’s insides turned to liquid even thinking of it now. Everything he’d said had hit her. He’d called her beautiful, no one else had ever called her beautiful. He said he loved her, she’d loved him too. But she couldn’t do it.. she couldn’t be a Lady. Rejecting him that night had been the most difficult thing Arya had ever done. So be with me. Be my wife. Be the Lady of Storm’s End. Her heart broke for him every time she thought on it. She’d said, I’m not a Lady. I never have been. That’s not me. She’d meant it.. she still meant it, it’s why she left.

“I rejected him,” Arya said almost coldly opening her eyes, “I left without telling him. I rode to King’s Landing with the Hound, to kill Cersei. Before I left on my ship, I went to Gendry, I admitted my feelings. He left with me.” Arya’s voice softened throughout the words.

“We were betrothed before we left, she eventually married me, but with the insistence that she’d never going to act like a Lady.” Gendry said fondly.

“And what about those two?” Davos asked nodding to Elia and Benjen.

“My crew was made up of male and female sailors. Mostly they behaved. But one night one of the sailors raped Johanna Darry, she was only a year older than me. The noise alerted us, I executed him the next day. Within two moons, Jo realised she was with child. The birth was horrendous, bloody.. Jo and I had become good friends, she begged me to take care of her babe if anything happened. She lived a month after the birth, we’d gone to land, but infection set in and she died. We took a wet-nurse into our service, and Elia has been with us since.” Arya said informatively.

“You were at the birth?” Sansa asked quietly.

Arya nodded falteringly, her hand absent-mindedly reaching out to caress her own stomach. She was reluctant to express the fear she was feeling towards the birth of her own babe, especially when looking upon her husband and his size compared to her own small stature.

“And Benjen.. we were staying at an Inn for a week or so when a young barmaid there went into labour. She died, she was younger than me, her name was Lyra.. I asked the Inn-keep if she had family and what they’d do with the babe. He told me she was alone and they’d have to send the babe to an orphanage, so I told him I’d take the babe as my ward, just as I had with Elia.”

“For the second time, she just walks up to me and hands me a babe. What am I to do?” Gendry asked looking down at Benjen asleep on his chest.

Arya reached across to caress the boy’s blonde curls, before allowing her gaze to flicker up to her husbands, “At least I’m giving you forewarning this time.” she said softly.

“Might have been more difficult to just hand me a babe this time.” Gendry grinned laying a hand lightly on her stomach, Arya softly swatted his hand away but smiled back at him.

“To be fair, the way the two of you were looking at each other before you left, I’m surprised you haven’t brought back a pack of your own babes.” Davos snorted.

“After we found out about Elia, I became extra cautious with my moon tea.” Arya answered.

“What happened here then?” He asked nodding to her stomach.

“We decided it was time.” Gendry grinned, Arya just rolled her eyes at him. In truth he’d been pestering her for their own babe since Elia was a few months old, she’d kept saying no I’m not ready. Gendry kept asking her what she was waiting for, she didn’t know, she just insisted she’d know when. Arya thought back on it, Benji had been a few months old, and he’d kept grasping for Arya’s breast that was when she’d realised maybe she did want her own babe.

“You know lad, you need to go be the Lord of Storm’s End at some point.” Davos pointed out a few days later.

“I know.” Gendry conceded, his eyes drifting over to Arya sat reading to Elia and Benjen.

“She’ll be your Lady, just reassure her she’ll be a different kind of Lady.” Davos said simply.

“I can just do that?” Gendry almost gasped.

“I don’t know if you can, but she certainly can. Who’s going to argue with her, huh?”

“Yeah.. I wouldn’t advise it.”

“Look,” Davos paused rubbing his stubbed fingers over his jaw, “the Storm Lord’s have been ruled by a Castellan the past five years, they’ll just be glad to have a Lord Baratheon once more, especially with an heir. I won’t lie to you lad, it’s going to be tough. But you and her, you’re both tough.”

“Guess I’d best be talking with My Lady then.” Gendry said half glumly.

Arya put the book she was reading aside turning across the room, “You are both aware that I can hear every word you’re saying, right?”

“Ah, Princess,” Ser Davos said rising to his feet, “how about I take you and your brother to see the ponies, leave your mama and papa to talk.”

“Sure!” Elia said leaping to her feet.

Arya stood and handed Benjen over to Davos, she gave the older man a weak smile before turning to leave the room.

“Arya!” Gendry called hurrying after her, “Where are you going?”

“Back to our rooms.” She replied not easing her pace.

Gendry had easily caught up with her, “Why?”

“Because this is obviously going to end in an argument.”

“No it won’t!” Gendry frowned pulling her to a stop, “Ohh.” he said realisation hitting him.

“You want to go be Lord of Storm’s End, don’t you?” Arya asked the moment they were both in their bedchamber with the door firmly closed behind them.

“I-“ Gendry paused, “I’m not sure what I want. I want you happy, and I know being Lady Baratheon won’t make you happy, you’re happiness is worth the world to me Arry.” Gendry reached out to cup one cheek with his hand.

Arya tilted her head back and looked up into his conflicted blue eyes.

“You’ve given up everything for me,” she said softly, “maybe I can do this for you. For our children..”

“Truly?” Gendry asked.

“I’m not wearing a dress though.” Arya insisted. “Or sewing, or doing anything I don’t want to do!”

“I wouldn’t expect any of those things Arya.” Gendry said bending down to kiss her. “We’re equals you and I, we’ll rule the Storm Land’s  _ together _ .”

“I’ll try.. I can’t promise it’ll be easy or that it’ll even work, but for you I will try, My Lord.” she teased him lightly.

“Fuck me, that was hardly even an argument!” Gendry complained.

Arya put a hand on her hip regarding her husband for a moment.

“You’re a stupid bull!” she said pushing him in the chest, he began to topple backwards softly pulling her after him into his arms.

“Is that the best you can do Little Wolf?” He almost growled into her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

“Davos, you’re to return to the Storm Land’s to continue to act as Castellan in our stead. We will join you in three to four moons, once the babe is born.” Gendry announced one morning at breakfast.

Jon and Sansa had already returned North, they both promised to visit Storm’s End by the end of the year.

“Do I tell the Storm Lord’s that you will be returning to us soon?” Davos asked.

“Yes, tell them what they need to know.” Arya answered.

“How is that dress treating you sister?” Bran asked whilst picking at a piece of bacon.

“Oh it’s super.” Arya said sarcastically, “Remind me to never lay with my husband again, fucking bastard.” Arya’s breeches no longer fit her stomach and had been forced into dresses once more, something that displeased her greatly.

“Hardly stopped you just last night, did it?” Bran responded flatly.

“Seriously Bran, if you ever see me in your creepy little visions, turn the page.. because it’s far too disturbing to know what you see.” Arya exclaimed.

“It doesn’t work that way.” Bran responded.

“Well, can you at least just try to pretend you don’t watch your sister having sex?” She snapped, irritated.

“I’m going to go get the children.” Gendry announced rising to his feet.

“You’ve scared him away!” Arya rolled her eyes.

“He’ll have men a lot scarier than me to deal with once you’re in the Storm Land’s, Lady Baratheon.” Bran replied.

“Shut up.” Arya cringed, but her brother just smiled sweetly at her. 

* * *

“There’s Storm’s End!” Arya announced pointing out of the window to Elia, Benjen shifted himself so he could look out of the carriage window too.

“Wow.” Elia smiled. “That’s our new home.”

“It is.” Arya agreed casting her eyes down to the babe at her breast; he was every bit a Baratheon with thick ink-black hair and deep blue eyes.

The babe was but a month old, he was a quiet child, he fed well and slept silently. He loved to be held, especially by his family; Arya had hopes that he’d be a sociable boy. He’d need to be as the future Lord of Storm’s End.

The carriage pulled up into the gates of Storm’s End, Gendry had been riding ahead on his horse. The irony being Gendry still wasn’t comfortable a-horse, and would have much preferred being in the carriage, whereas Arya craved to be riding freely. The carriage door opened and Gendry’s face appeared.

“Papa!” Elia cried throwing herself into his arms.

Gendry swung the little girl out of the carriage, her skirts billowing around her before he set her firmly on the ground. He turned back to reach for Benjen, then to give Arya a hand out of the carriage.

“My Lord, My Lady.” Ser Davos approached them bowing. “Welcome home.”

Arya’s eyes took the castle in, _home_ , she thought. _This wasn’t home, Winterfell was home.. and yet she hadn’t been to Winterfell in over five years._ Her gaze dropped to Elia, to Benjen, to Gendry before finally resting on baby Eddard, _maybe Storm’s End could be home_ , Arya thought; _maybe home was where your pack is_.

“Dadvos, Dadvos!” Elia called grinning up at him.

“Oh, Princess,” Davos bent down before her, “have you grown?”

Elia smiled in response.

“Hang on.. I heard you like wolves..” Davos said reaching into a pocket.

“There’s wolves in the woods out there!” Elia said pointing through the gates.

“Why do you say that Elia?” Arya frowned.

“I just know.” The little girl pouted.

Arya looked at Gendry, both of them were evidently confused.

“I’ve been here a long time Princess, haven’t seen no wolves, part’ from this one!” Davos said handing her a small grey wooden wolf.

Arya looked at the wolf toy, it looked so much like Nymeria.

“This wolf out there!” Elia cried with glee. “Thank you Dadvos.” Arya’s frown deepened at her words.

“Oh, and little Benji, don’t think I’ve forgotten you!” Davos announced turning to the little boy in his father's arms. “I made you a stag!” Davos placed the wooden stag into the boys chubby toddler hands, instantly his face lit up and he tried to put the toy in his mouth.

“Benjen! No, not food. Toy,” Arya said taking the toy from him, “look, like this.” Arya demonstrated playing with the toy.

“Ben-ben.” The boy babbled asking for the toy back.

“And let’s see this one.” Davos turned towards the babe Arya was clutching, she passed the boy over to Ser Davos, using it as an opportunity to stretch her arms and peer around her.

Instantly she noticed people had begun gathering around them, all watching and talking amongst one another.

“Definitely a Baratheon, even with a Stark name.” Davos said handing the babe back to his mother.

Gendry put an arm around Arya pulling her close to him, “It’ll be fine, they’re just curious.” he whispered gently into her ear.

“Come on lad,” Davos said softly, “I’ll show you all to your chambers. Give you the tour later myself, your Lord’s can wait til’ the morrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 chapters, that's it, she says when she thinks she's done writing.  
> And... now there's 11. I'm done now. I swear it.  
> Until someone else talks me into adding something else! Haha


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late with this chapter - I was busy yesterday, sorry!

“Wow.” Arya said after they’d been left alone in their chambers.

“What?” Gendry laughed.

“The rooms, they’re so large. This chamber is bigger than even my parents back in Winterfell!” Arya gasped.

“Really?” Gendry chuckled, “I thought I’d be the one to be overwhelmed.”

Arya stuck her tongue out at him.

“That, Lady Baratheon, is wholly un-ladylike!” Gendry announced feigning shock.

“Oh no,” Arya sighed, “looks like you’ll have to punish me Milord.”

“Ar-ya.” Gendry groaned stepping towards her lightly sweeping a loose strand of hair back from her face. Slowly he brought his face closer to hers, his lips brushed her own when the door knocked.

“Can’t even get privacy in my own damn castle!” Arya groaned.

Gendry snorted at her statement, “Enter.” he called out.

“There’s someone out here I want the two of you to meet.” Davos beamed from the doorway.

“We’ll be there now Davos.” Gendry said pleasantly.

“If it were anyone but him, I’d have killed him.” Arya announced.

“Hush with the assassin stuff for a bit.” Gendry kissed her.

“But how will they know to fear me?” Arya demanded scrunching her face up.

“They need just look at that little face of yours.” Gendry winked turning towards the door.

“My face?” Arya scowled, “What’s wrong with my face?”

“Lord and Lady Baratheon,” Davos said the moment they entered the room, “may I introduce to you, my wife Marya Seaworth, dear this is Gendry and Arya.”

Arya’s eyes immediately drifted to the woman, she was Davos’ age, slightly plump with greying hair and kind eyes. Arya noted that the woman held Eddard and Elia and Benjen were sat beside her, a smile instantly spread across her face.

“Pleased to meet you Mrs Seaworth.” Arya said politely.

“Marya, please My Lady.” she responded.

“Marya,” Arya smiled, “but only if you call me Arya.”

Marya looked conflicted for a moment, but her husband responded, “At least she’s stopped insisting she’s not a Lady for now, huh!”

Gendry instantly let out a laugh and Arya lightly punched his arm.

“My husband says you have no members of staff save the ones he’s appointed?” Marya asked cautiously.

Arya had Eddard back in her arms now, he was suckling at her breast as she ran a finger lightly through his thick black hair.

“No, it’s just us. We’d been at sea for five years, my crew aren’t exactly cut out for castle life.” Arya responded.

“Not sure if you two are cut out for castle life.” Davos jested.

“I’m sure you’re right there,” Arya smiled wolfishly, “although, I think Elia is going to take to it!”

“The Maester here is young, he’s quite open minded. I’ve sent for him to come meet the five of you.” Davos said informatively.

“What about a Septa?” Marya asked.

Arya stiffened, “I don’t want a Septa.”

“They’re a great deal of help with the little ones.” Marya added.

“My experience with Septa’s were not the best. I’ll get a maid to help out if needs must, but no Septa.” Arya insisted.

“Well, I can help out with caring for the children. The educating and the faith elements I’m not so good at.” Marya responded.

“Arya’s of the North,” Gendry announced as though it was some secret, “they keep the Old God’s, I doubt a Septa would be much help with that.”

“The Maester will educate.” Davos added.

“Davos,” Gendry turned towards him talking quietly, “did you do what I asked?”

“Yes, My Lord.” Davos smiled back sheepishly.

“Why do I feel the two of you are conspiring?” Arya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s a surprise.” Gendry responded.

The Maester arrived shortly, he was a thin man of around 30 name days. His brown hair was shorn short and his eyes were green as oak leaves in springtime. Davos made the introductions, introducing the Maester as Godyn.

“My Lord, some of the other Lord’s will certainly question your choices.” The man said almost hesitantly.

“I’ve no doubt they will Maester.” Gendry responded.

“I’m going to tell you some problems they will bring up.” The man said folding his hands on the table, “I don’t see them as problems, I just want you to be prepared.”

“Then prepare us both,” Gendry said nodding to Arya, “my wife and I will be ruling alongside one another, equally.”

“Ah,” the Maester nodded, “well that’ll be your first problem. They’re used to a Lord ruling, a Lady has her place.” he turned to Arya almost abashedly, “Apologies My Lady.”

“We’re both aware that the Lord’s will take issue with my role Maester Godyn.” Arya began, “But I’m sure they’ll also want someone to rule them who knows about running a castle, running lands. And no offence to my husband, but he was a bastard blacksmith, whereas I was raised in a castle watching my father as Lord.”

“Whilst your argument is sound to me, Lady Arya, I’m afraid it will hold no sway with the Storm Lords.” the Maester responded.

“Maester, frankly, I don’t care what they think. What I care about is our lands and our people. I will do what is best for the Storm Land’s and its inhabitants, the Lord’s be damned.” Arya replied forcefully.

“The Lord’s won’t know what’s hit them when they meet the Hero of Winterfell!” Davos smiled broadly.

“Davos.” Arya warned lightly.

“What other issues Maester?” Gendry asked.

“Your wards.” The man said, taking a huge pause. “They won’t like how you treat them as though they were your own children.”

“Nonsense, I won’t change how I treat them.” Gendry announced.

“They may not be of our blood Maester, but know that they are our children.” Arya added.

“I understand My Lord, My Lady.” The man held his hands up, “I think it may be best if you present your babe as your heir in front of a full court, the Lord’s would probably be more at ease then.”

Arya snorted and Gendry frowned, “Eddard is just a moon old!”

Maester Godyn informed them that he’d set up a meeting with the other Lord’s of the Storm Land’s tomorrow after breakfast. He warned them the meeting would like to drag out for several hours.

“It’s fine, Maester.” Arya responded for the two of them. “We will see you there?”

“Of course Lady Arya, of course.” The man responded about to rise.

“Maester,” Gendry said rising, “I’d like for you to devise some lessons for Elia, she’s nearly four now, it’s time for her to start learning.”

The Maester’s eyes fell on the little girl who was sat entertaining her brother’s with her toys, “Of course, My Lord, of course!”

“You ready for that tour?” Davos asked Arya and Gendry once the Maester had left.

“As ready as ever.” Arya said.

“Marya are you sure you’re fine to watch the children?” Gendry asked.

“Of course dear.” She responded kindly.

Davos took the new Lord and Lady around their new home, showing them all the key rooms. They were in the yard and Arya expected Davos to take them directly to the Smithy, but instead he was heading for a gate.

“Where are we going Ser?” Arya asked following him.

“You’ll see My Lady.” Davos smiled over his shoulder.

“It’s a surprise.” Gendry smiled leaning down to kiss her unawares.

Arya scowled back in response, she hated surprises.

“Gardens?” Arya asked as they passed through the gate.

“Take that archway over there My Lady.” Davos pointed across the garden, Arya studied the two men closely, both were grinning like children who’d just gotten away with stealing lemon cakes.

“Are you coming?” Arya demanded.

“Not me,” Davos responded, “I’ll wait for the two of you here.”

“Come on.” Gendry said smiling at her taking her hand in his, as they approached the arch he put his hand over her eyes.

“What are you doing Baratheon?” She growled.

“Calm down Little Wolf,” he whispered against her neck, “Few more steps… and stop.”

Slowly he removed his hand from her eyes. She blinked. In front of her was a Weird Wood tree.

“They were destroyed here, years ago,” Gendry informed her, “I had Davos plant it 5 years ago, Bran helped.”

Arya spun to face her husband, shock clouding her features.

“You-“ she was struggling to speak, “for me?”

“For you,” he smiled kissing her forehead, “don’t know any more Northern folk round here do I?”

“Gendry I-“ she began, then closed her mouth, she couldn’t find the words she wanted to say, so instead she pushed herself up on her toes pulling her husband’s face down towards her own.

“I take it you’re happy Milady?” He grinned once they’d parted.

“I am.” She smiled softly.

“You know,” her smile became mischievous, “if Davos wasn’t waiting for us right through there..”

Gendry grinned back at her, “We’ll save it for another night.”

Arya let out a single laugh and kissed him once more.

“I take it, she liked it?” Davos asked Gendry as they made their way back to him.

“She did indeed,” Arya replied, “thank you Ser.”

“I must admit,” Davos began almost softly, “I did expect you to take a while longer.”

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating Davos.” Gendry practically gasped.

“No one goes in there, y’know” Davos winked at Arya, “scared the Old Gods might eat them or something.”

“Hm, I might have to keep that in mind.” Arya grinned back sheepishly.

“Come on then, I have something for you too My Lord.” Davos announced, “Although, I do hear it to be somewhere My Lady may also enjoy.”

_ The forge. _

“Now, you know those Lords of yours won’t like you hanging out here.” Davos announced as they walked into the forge. Arya looked at Gendry, instantly his face lit up, just as it had the first time he’d held Eddard.

“I’m the Lord,” Gendry said forcefully, “if I want to spend time in the forge, I will.”

“I don’t doubt it lad.” Davos responded.

Arya and Davos watched Gendry walk around the forge, surveying his inventory, touching tools every now and then. He looked in his element.

“You’ve done this before haven’t you?” Davos asked her quietly.

“Usually his shirt is off.” Arya sighed.

“I don’t know what I’m to do with the two of you!” Davos laughed, shaking his head. 

“My Lords,” Ser Davos strode into the large meeting room before Arya and Gendry, “may I introduce Lord Gendry Baratheon and Lady Arya Stark-Baratheon.”

Arya and Gendry made their way into the room to the head table where the Maester was seated along with three empty chairs. Davos positioned himself in the chair to the right and Arya and Gendry stood behind the remaining empty seats in the middle.

“I am pleased to finally meet you My Lord’s, please sit.” Gendry said in his best Lordly voice as he and Arya took their seats.

“My Lord,” an elderly man with straw blonde hair spoke up from halfway down the table, “I am pleased to finally meet you. You too, Lady Arya, my daughter has such stories of the two of you.”

“Surely you must be Lord Selwyn?” Arya responded.

“Aye, My Lady.” he replied.

“We both have such fond stories of your daughter too, My Lord.” Gendry responded.

“Lord Ralph Buckler, My Lord.” a middle aged man with dark hair announced himself. “We’re thankful to have a Lord and Lady at last, an heir as well! It’s been a while.”

“My Lady and I look forward to getting to work.” Gendry responded diplomatically.

“What of your wards?” A voice grumbled from the far end of the table, Arya’s eyes instantly snapped to the man. He was perhaps in his late 30s, his face pinched and his hair hardly existent.

“Lord Sebastion Errol.” the Maester offered quietly to Gendry and Arya.

“What of them My Lord?” Arya responded.

“No disrespect My Lady,” the man turned his watery eyes to her, “I was speaking to your Lord husband.”

“Lord Errol, was it?” Gendry turned his attention to the man, “You will treat my wife as you treat me, she is a Lady unlike any other, we are equals. What do you wish to know of our wards?”

The man visibly bristled in his seat, “I just find it queer that you would choose to take wards at such a young age. Before your own heir was even born! And low born at that.”

Gendry threw his head back and let out a booming laugh.

Lord Errol shot Gendry a disgusted look in reply to his outburst.

“I grew up in Flea Bottom, My Lord.” Gendry announced. “Lowest of the low, hey Davos. Have you ever visited such a place Lord Errol? I doubt it! I grew up there, as did Ser Davos, even Arya spent time on the streets there. Low born matters not, not really! Not to us.”

“But the-“ Lord Errol started.

“My Lord,” Arya said sounding almost bored, “I didn’t slay the Night King for this world to remain as it once was.”

The room started murmuring, it was almost as though they’d just forgotten who was actually seated before them.

“Things will change around here, My Lords,” Gendry announced, “at the end of the day, like it or leave.”

The room instantly fell silent, most of the men nodded slightly towards their new Lord, however, Lord Errol and a few others were scowling.

“By all means, tell us when you think something is wrong. We want to work together with you, but you all must know, things _will_ be changing around here.” Gendry informed them. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, totally missed posting this Friday! It's been a... odd weekend with all that's going on in the world.
> 
> Enjoy, keep well and wash your hands to the Night's Watch vow.

“Elia, no come back!” Arya yelled chasing the little girl through the castle courtyard. “Elia! Wait.”

Arya noted the little girl peer over her shoulder, and noting that her mother wasn’t mad, rather just concerned she stopped.

“Where are you going?” Arya asked softly when she reached her.

“Follow me.” The girl took her mother's hand pulling her towards the gardens.

“Elia?” Arya frowned but allowed the girl to lead her.

They passed through the garden and into the Gods Wood where Elia released her hand.

“Why are we here?” Arya asked.

“To pray.” Elia said naturally.

Arya blinked in response. As far as she was aware, Elia had never been to a Gods Wood before, nor had Arya told her anything about one, but she watched as the girl knelt before the tree. Arya shrugged and joined her, in fairness the Gods Wood hadn’t seen much prayer, Arya and Gendry had been mostly using it for other things.

Arya heard a rustling sound, it wasn’t human and the winds were non-existent for once, immediately she stood placing a hand on the hilt of needle positioning the child between herself and the tree.

“Mama,” the little girl said brightly, “it’s just the Gods.”

“The-“ Arya hesitated, “the Gods?”

“King Ban having Gods Woods planted in the South now. Old Gods now help here.” Elia responded.

Arya had lost her faith many years ago, but she still felt a connection to the Old Gods, to her Father’s Gods. And yet Arya had served the God of Death, and didn’t see other Gods wishing to claim her after that, so she had just given up. Even her wolf dreams had stopped. But lately.. lately it was starting to come back to her. It was nothing like before, before she’d hunted as Nymeria, running, killing, being.. the dreams now were fleeting glimpses.. but they were familiar.

“What do you pray for Elia?” Arya asked softly sitting back beside the girl.

“I don’t ask for stuff,” Elia looked down at the grass around the tree’s trunk, “the Gods tell me stuff.. from Ban mostly.”

“From Bran?” Arya frowned.

“Yes. He says the wolves are getting closer.” Elia said.

“The wolves?” Arya echoed.

“Yes,” Elia suddenly took to her feet, “we must go to the gate mama!”

The two of them made their way back to the castle courtyard, which was suddenly hectic. People were milling about everywhere, gathering in small groups, they looked worried.

“What’s happening?” Arya called out.

“My Lady, there’s been attacks.” A guard informed her.

“Attacks?” Ser Davos’ voice came from behind her, she turned to see him and Marya approaching, he was carrying Benjen and Marya had Eddard.

“Not their fault.” Elia said quietly, she sounded frustrated.   


“Who’s been attacking?” Gendry demanded striding out of the forge.

Arya almost gasped, his upper body was bare, soot stained and glistening with sweat.

“It’s animals My Lord,” another guard said, “been roaming the castle walls all morning.”

“Led by a large grey she wolf,” a third guard cried, “near as big as a horse, My Lord!”

“Elia?” Arya whispered bending to pick the girl up.

The child nodded in her mother's arms.

Arya started towards the gate.

“My Lady, don’t!” A guard called.

“Open the gates.” Arya demanded, as she closed her eyes briefly. 

Suddenly she was not herself, she was no longer behind the gates of Storms End. She stood in front of the gates, she turned her head to see a pack waiting on the edge of the forest, she howled at them in warning. She felt something brush past her rear legs and noted three small pups. She sat back on her haunches positioning the pups in front of her. Arya blinked and she was back, Elia laid a hand on her cheek.

“Yes Mama?” She asked.

“Yes.” Arya smiled at the girl.

Arya had noted no one had moved, “I said open the gates, there’ll be no problems.”

Gendry moved to his wife’s side, “It’s her?” he asked.

“Yes.” Arya smiled at him.

“Open the gates,” Gendry boomed, “you have weapons, train it on them shoot only on my or my wife’s command.”

A chorus of “Yes My Lord.” sounded around them as the gates began to rise.

“Get the boys.” Arya said softly to Gendry as she watched the gates rise slowly.

Seated in the centre of the gates was Nymeria. If possible she’d grown even larger since Arya had last seen her around 6 years ago.

Arya smiled at the dire wolf who began to stand, nudging the pups up and through the gate. Gendry returned to her side with both Eddard and Benjen, she set Elia down on the ground.

“Nymeria?” Arya said softly taking several slow steps towards the wolf.

Both paused looking at each other when they were 3 feet apart, the wolf submitted before her old master and Arya dropped to one knee before her. Neither wolf nor woman moved. Until Arya felt something brush her knee.

“Puppy!” Elia called at a curious pup that had made her way over to the little girl.

Nymeria sat and pushed her head forwards for Arya to stroke her ears. Slowly Arya reached out lacing her fingers through the direwolf’s deep fur.

“I missed you girl.” Arya grinned nuzzling her forehead into the wolf’s haunches.

“Mama?” Elia said moving beside her.

Arya nodded in response and the girl reached out to pat Nymeria. Nymeria took a sniff at the little girl then gently licked her face.

Elia chuckled in glee, before Nymeria picked up the pup that had earlier run to Elia. Arya carefully moved the girl in front of her and Nymeria deposited her pup before her.

“Elia’s?” she asked smiling up at Arya, Arya looked at Nymeria who nudged her with her snout.

“Nymeria’s, but I think she’s yours as Nymeria is mine.” Arya smiled at her, lightly tracing the side of her finger along her jaw.

Arya looked over her shoulder, the courtyard was still thick with people. Guards still had arrows trained on Nymeria and people still looked fearful despite the interactions that occurred before them between Arya, Elia and Nymeria.

Gendry was a few feet behind her, looking at her curiously, but he didn’t seem afraid at all.

“Come.” Arya smiled at him, and he began to walk towards Nymeria.

Gently Gendry lowed himself to the ground so that he was kneeling before Nymeria with his sons in his arms. Nymeria sniffed at Gendry then at the two boys. Instantly Benjen was patting her nose and Eddard stirred in his father's arms to look at the she wolf before him.

“My pack.” Arya smiled pulling Elia closer to her and putting her other arm around Gendry.

Nymeria looked down at the three pups before her then back up to Arya.

Arya understood, there was a pup for each of her children, just as there had been one each for her and her siblings with the litter from which Nymeria was from.


	8. Chapter 8

The direwolves came and went as they pleased, the guards had learned that so long as they left them be the wolves were friendly enough. Elia grilled Arya on what her siblings had named their direwolves when they were children. Eventually she settled on the name Princess Snowy, for her wolf. _She’s as bad as Sansa!_ Arya thought. The boys were too young to name their own wolves, so Arya named them after her fallen brothers, Rickon and Robb. People thought it was strange, but having direwolves in your household was also surely strange.

* * *

“The King will be arriving shortly, My Lady.” Maester Godyn announced, “And Queen Sansa is expected on the morrow.”

“Thank you Maester.” Arya responded, “Do the letters say anything of Jon Snow?”

“No, My Lady.” He replied before excusing himself.

“I’m sure he’ll be coming Arya, it’s Eddard’s first name day!” Gendry responded.

Arya thought it was stupid, all this fuss for a first name day. Eddard was not going to remember it, but Sansa had insisted on it.

“Did you warn them of the wolves?” Gendry asked.

“No,” Arya replied shortly.

“Why are you acting so silly?” Gendry asked with a frown.

“I’m not. It’s just stupid - all this fuss for a name day Eddard won’t even remember!” Arya was practically pouting.

“I thought I was meant to be the stubborn one.” Gendry responded rising to stand behind his wife’s chair. She stood up to face him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“Things have been busy lately, huh?” Gendry said pushing her away slightly.

“Preparing for the visit of a King and a Queen, oh it’s been a jolly!” Arya replied sarcastically.

Gendry frowned at her, “When did you last have your moon blood?”

Arya paused, thinking.

“You fucking bastard! You bastard!” She cried hitting out against his chest.

“Arya,” he grasped her hands gently, “Arya, calm down. Arya..”

He had his arms wrapped tightly around her, running his hand through her hair.

“I’m going to have to wear a fucking dress again.” She sighed against his shoulder.

Gendry let out a booming laugh, “You’re not mad that I’ve put a babe in your belly?” he asked, “You’re mad because you’ll have to wear a dress in a few moons?”

“Yes.” Arya cried.

Gendry let out another laugh.

“Fuck off! I’m hormonal.” she moaned.  


“My sweet, sweet Arry,” he cooed into her hair, “I love you.”

“I love you too, you stupid bull.” She sniffed.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“Elia! No!” Ned yelled chasing after her.

She wore a dress the same grey as their mothers eyes, with black leggings underneath, she ran through the castle hallways out into the courtyard. Her hair was usually braided but was left loose at this moment, it was blowing out behind her as she ran. Her blonde hair had begun to darken in the last year or so, it was now a pale brown, but the sunshine brought threads of gold out in it.

“Hush Ned!” Elia called back over her shoulder not stopping.

“Elia!” Ned scolded with all the might of a 9 year old boy. 

“You cannot tell me what to do Ned, I’m practically a woman grown.”  _ I’m thirteen in a week, then Ned won’t dare tell me what to do!  _ She thought to herself.

“But Elia!” Ned whined.

“What?” She said abruptly, she’d stopped her running and turned to face her brother. 

Despite his Stark name Eddard Stark-Baratheon was _all_ Baratheon. He stood with his arms on his hips and a deep scowl on his brow. The same scowl father always wore when he was frustrated.

“Just let me come with you!” Ned sighed at last.

“You’re not going to stop me?” Elia asked hesitantly, screwing up her face.

“No,” he hesitated, “but only if we take Snowy and Robb.”

Elia laughed lightly, “When do I go anywhere without my Princess, Eddard?” 

“Stupid name,” Ned muttered. 

“Shut up, I was three!” Elia shoved her brother's chest, he stumbled backwards onto his backside. 

He stood up and Elia could see the anger building in his bright blue eyes as he glared at her. After a few seconds he stormed off back towards the castle.

“Where are you going?” Elia called back to him.

“To get the wolves!” Ned rolled his eyes, something he’d clearly learned from mother. 

“Pft, I can do it quicker.” Elia responded, her gaze going off to the castle walls, she cleared her mind and reached out to her own wolf. She felt Princess Snowy was asleep, carefully she roused the wolf with her mind. Elia felt the wolf wake and rise up to her full height before approaching Robb and nudging him with her snout. Careful not to wake Rickon, Elia had both Snowy and Robb creep out of their parents chambers by the big hearth. She blinked, her mind coming back to herself.

“They’re coming.” Elia informed her brother.

“That’s still creepy.” Ned shook his head.

“You could do it if you tried Ned.” she responded. 

“Mother says I’m not allowed.” he answered. 

“Rules are meant to be broken Eddard, mother knows that.” she responded raising an eyebrow.

“She said uncle Bran will teach me when I’m ten.” Ned argued.

Elia laughed at that, she’d started Warging at three years old. And she knew that mother was about nine when she started and uncle Bran was probably about eight. Meaning, in her eyes Ned was old enough.

“You know Ned,” she said thoughtfully, “ _ I  _ could teach you..”

“No, we’ll get in trouble.” Ned argued as they walked towards the Godswood trailed by both of their wolves.

“Come on Ned, what Mother doesn’t know can’t hurt her.” Elia responded. 

“Mother knows all.” Ned responded.

“She’s not Uncle Bran.” Elia argued.

“No, but she’ll know.” Ned replied kicking the ground.

“Relax for once Eddard.” Elia sighed dramatically. 

“Keep watch,” Elia said to Ned and the two wolves as they reached the Godswood of Storm’s End.

Elia approached the large weirwood tree and began to sink to her knees.

“My dears, I am so glad to see your devotion, but mayhaps the prayers could wait until the sun has fully risen.” Mother said stepping around the tree.

Elia rose from the ground stepping backwards towards Ned.

Mother looked every inch a warrior, even in a nightgown and with a swollen stomach. Elia was used to her mother being with child, this was her sixth pregnancy, and whilst most Lady’s who were with child withered away behind their castle walls mother didn’t let it stop her. She still trained with them daily, until she became too large to do that, but she would still be there instructing them from the sidelines.

“How’d you know we were here?” Ned said suddenly, Elia turned to look at him, he looked scared. 

“A mother knows,” mother responded. 

Elia tilted her head watching her mother closely, “How do you think she knows Eddard?”

“ _ That  _ is enough cheek young lady.” Mother scolded, “Now back to your beds, both of you.”

“But Mother!” Elia argued.

“No Elia, that is final, go back to bed.” Mother argued, “Whatever it is can wait until the sun is up!” 

“It’s not fair.” Elia muttered as she walked back to the castle with her mother and Ned, trailed by Nymeria, Snowy and Robb. 

“Elia, you do not know what that means.” Mother answered shortly. 

“When you were my age-” Elia began to argue.

“No Elia,” her mother said softly, “you do not get to use  _ my  _ childhood as an argument. Your father and I have always been very open with you all about our past, but you do not get to use it against us. It was a different time. You do not realise  _ how  _ lucky you all are to live in a world of mostly peace. I was an orphan by your age, completely alone, Elia, you have such a family around you, please.”

“I know Mother,” Elia replied, her tone soft, “I just-”

“I know my love, I know.” Mother replied laying a hand softly against her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

“Sandor, you and Ned have to come to the orphanage with me today.” Elia approached her younger siblings.

“Why me? Why not Davos?” Sandor argued. 

Elia rolled her eyes dramatically, “Just come.”

Every month from the children turning 5 they would have to spend a day at the orphanage their parents had set up just outside of Storm’s End. Their parents paid for the orphanage in full, they both spent a lot of time and effort on the place, making sure the children were well cared for, making sure that they learned to read and write and that they learned a trade. Mother had been very adamant that the boys and girls were to be treated equally, just as her own children were. Only Cassana and baby Brandon were too young to have to go to the orphanage at this stage, Elia, Benjen, Ned, Sandor, Davos and Steffan all had to attend.

Once they turned 8 the children were expected to go twice a month. Which meant Davos and Sandor still only had to go monthly, not that it stopped Sandor stropping every month.

Elia and Benjen, both being over 10 were expected to go to the orphanage at least once a week, they didn’t have to spend the whole day, but they were both happy to go along. Their parents had always been open with all of their children about _everything_. About their own childhoods, they all knew that mother and father had met as children escaping from the evil Queen Cersei during the War of the Five King’s. They knew how father had been held hostage by a witch and that mother had trained to be a faceless assassin. Sure, some of the details their parents told them were quite vague, but they would both answer any question the children asked. They all knew that Elia and Benjen were not biologically their parents' children, but both of them had been with them since they were babes. Elia and Benjen as a result of this were always extra happy and extra prepared to go and help out at the orphanage, they both knew that they could have been in positions far worse than the children at the orphanage if it were not for their mother and father.

Elia had left her siblings to go and ready herself for a day at the orphanage, she pulled on a brown pair of leather leggings and a black tunic with a yellow stag and grey direwolf embroidered onto the breast. Elia laughed every time she saw something embroidered on their clothing, knowing that mother should be the one to do that task but mostly it was Grandma Mayra that picked up the task. Elia couldn’t blame mother, she was also no good at stitching, _maybe Cassana will be able to use a sewing needle_ , Elia thought to herself.

“Are you both ready?” Elia called walking back into the nursery, which was a large room set out with desks, toys, books, clothes, anything the children could want to entertain themselves with.

“I am,” Ned answered, “Sandor ran off though.”

“I swear, if I have to get mother or father that boy will get a hiding!” Elia raged. 

“Mother or father won’t hit him!” Benjen laughed.

“No, but he’ll feel my hand across his backside, he thinks he can get away with everything!” Elia stormed out of the room to look for Sandor.

“Aly!” Elia called out to a young maid who was walking down the corridor.

“My Lady?” Aly answered turning to face her.

“Have you seen Sandor? He’s meant to be coming to the orphanage with Ned and I, but he’s ran off!” Elia answered.

“No My Lady, I shall help you look.” Aly replied.

“Thank you.” Elia smiled at her, she was young, maybe about five years older than Elia herself. 

“Sandor?” Elia yelled, pulling open the door to the room Sandor shared with Ned. 

She heard a noise but could not see the boy. 

“Sandor, seriously.” Elia sighed sitting on the edge of Ned’s bed.

She closed her eyes and reached out for Snowy.

“I’ll wait.” Elia called out, and so she did.

A few moments later Snowy padded into the room, she walked straight over to Elia and laid her head down on Elia’s lap. Elia focussed, she was looking up at herself now, she inhaled through her nose and began to move around the room. She sniffed her way around the room, sitting when she located the smell she’d been searching for, she pawed at the floor three times before snapping back to her human self.

Elia stood from her seat on the bed, she walked over to where Snowy was led, she bent down and scratched behind her ears, “Thanks girl.”

“One last chance Sandor Stark-Baratheon.” Elia said seriously, “Three.. Two.. Sandor.. O-”

“I’m coming!” Sandor shouted bursting out of his hiding place.

“Get changed and stop acting like a child, you’re six, even Brandon doesn’t act this childish, and he is a babe!” Elia scolded. 

“Why do you think you’re the boss Elia?” Sandor asked, pushing past her.

“Because I’m the oldest, now do as I say or I’m telling mother.” she ordered. 

“ _I’m telling mother_.” Sandor mimicked. 

Elia stormed out of Sandor’s room to wait for her brothers in the courtyard.

“Elia,” Mother called her as she passed the Great Hall, “how come you haven’t left?”

“Sandor.” Elia answered. 

“Where is he?” mother shook her head.

“It’s fine mamma,” Elia said crossing to her mother and wrapping her arms around her, “I’m dealing with him.”

“Elia,” mother said cautiously. 

“Mamma, you have enough to deal with.” she replied softly kissing her mother's cheek, for even at 12 years old she was already as tall as her mother.

“Elia, can you do me a favour?” mother asked her.

Elia frowned as though she were in trouble, mother laughed lightly using her finger to smooth away the frown lines on her face, “Stop growing!” 

“Mamma,” Elia chuckled.

“You’re making me feel old _and_ short!” mother laughed back.


	11. Chapter 11

“This is the last time,” Arya said to Gendry, “I’m getting too old for this!”

“My dear,” Gendry kissed her forehead, trailing his lips down her cheeks and jaw, “you still have many childbearing years left ahead of you.”

“Mayhaps,” she grinned knowing full well she was still only in her early 30s, “but not with you my love, I’ve arranged for a Maester to come and take away your balls, I’ve asked him to leave the cock, wouldn’t want to deny myself the pleasure.”

Her husband blinked at her, his vivid blue eyes blown wide open, he looked scared for a moment until she snorted.

“I do hate you sometimes.” Gendry responded before leaning in to kiss her.

“You show it in an odd way.” she grinned against his lips, “Just try not to get me pregnant again, please?”

“I’ll try, can’t make any promises though.” he replied before continuing to kiss her.

Just then a babe began to cry, Gendry rose from the bed to cross to the crib.

“Shh, shh,” he soothed bending down to pick the babe up, “awh, I think you want your mamma don’t you Princess?” 

Arya shifted herself on the bed beginning to pull aside the fabric covering her breasts as Gendry walked to her with the babe.

She brought her to her chest, not yet a day old, but it was clear to see that baby Lyanna was certainly a Stark. Her hair was brown and her eyes flint grey, her twin though favoured the Tulley’s, his hair was auburn and his eyes a lighter blue than the Baratheon blue.

The door to their bedchamber knocked, Gendry, cradling baby Theon against his chest walked to open the door.

“We brought you breakfast!” Benjen announced.

“Hm?” Gendry pondered peering over all of his children, even little Brandon was there, in Elia’s arms. 

“You’d better come in.” Gendry said stepping backwards to let the children come flooding in.

Arya finished feeding Lyanna and pulled her nightdress back across her before moving to make room on the bed.

“Mother,” Elia said setting Brandon down in the middle of the large bed, “I think you and father may need to get a bigger bed.”

Arya laughed, “Elia, I’ve never seen a bed this large before.” 

“Most beds don’t have to get 12 people in them though.” Ned argued.

“Well, if I’m honest, this bed only needs 2 people in it, I think 7 of you should leave.” Gendry responded. 

“7 and 2 makes 9, not 12.” Steffon frowned. 

“Give it back!” Sandor shoved his identical twin.

“I had it first!” Davos argued back.

“Did not!” Sandor frowned. 

“Stop, both of you,” Gendry said quietly.

Both boys immediately froze looking up at their father.

“Sandor, sit by Benjen, Davos sit by Cassana.” Gendry instructed them, “And be glad your mother is holding Lyanna or she’d be knocking the two of your heads together!”

“Make me sound like a brute why don’t you!” Arya cried. 

“Only to me, my love.” Gendry smiled coming to sit down next to her, immediately leaning in for a kiss.

“Oh my Gods!” Sandor cried.

“Cover your eyes!” Steffon added.

“Wrong, so wrong!” Davos moaned.

“Why do you think there’s so many of you.” Elia laughed as Cass climbed into her lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, because I was getting a wee bit muddled, here's the list of children:  
> Elia - 12  
> Benjen - 10  
> Ned - 9  
> Sandor - 7  
> Davos - 7  
> Steffon - 5  
> Cassana - 3  
> Brandon - 2  
> Lyanna - 1 day  
> Theon - 1 day


End file.
